


Come Home Soon

by orphan_account



Category: Jelix - Fandom
Genre: Felix just wanted to get work done but Sean's a hoe sometimes, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, Vibrator, dirty snapchats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Felix gets some dirty snaps when he's trying to edit videos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got two requests for some kinky Jelix on my Tumblr, @jackandfelixprobablyfuck, so here’s a reply to both of them.  
> 

_ “You know you completely own me. _ _  
_ _ To you I’m forever chained up, chained up.” _

[Chained Up - VIXX](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vqzBrI76e4g)

* * *

 

Felix leans back in his chair and groans, stretching out his legs for the first time in hours. Three hours, to be exact. Three hours of trying to record the same game after it crashed on him five times. Needless to say, he’s fucking done with the whole situation. 

However, he slowly pulls himself back over to his desk and proceeds to open up his editing program to at least trim some of the footage before sending it off to Brad and Michael. He’s clipping out a few silent moments and mistakes when his phone vibrates and lights up. He looks to the corner of his computer screen; 11:56. 

“ _ Shit _ , Seán’s probably wondering where I am…” Felix mutters under his breath, reaching for his phone. There are four snapchats from Seán, and Felix cocks an eyebrow. Why would Seán snapchat him instead of text him to ask why he was late? He taps on the first picture and realizes quickly why.

His cock twitches in his pants as he looks over the picture of Seán’s cock, standing fully erect against the Irishman’s stomach. 

“ _ Come home _ ” Read the banner across the bottom. Felix bites his lip as the next snapchat pops up; a short video of Seán slowly stroking his length and moaning out Felix’s name. The next snap is a picture of the Irishman holding a vibrator that the couple use occasionally: “ _ I guess I have to play with this instead _ ”

The final video nearly stops Felix’s heart. His mind reels as he watches the video of Seán fucking himself with the vibrator, moaning and whining. “ _ Don’t make me finish alone _ ”

His phone slides into his pocket quickly as he dashes around the office collecting his things. Once his bag is slung over his shoulder he’s out the door in record time, practically sprinting to the car. As he starts his car his mind is torn with possibilities: should he rush home and prevent Seán from cumming? Maybe tease him and make him beg for his release? Or should he take his time home, maybe let Seán cum once before they really get started? Part of him likes the second idea more, then it would be that much easier to overstimulate and overwhelm him.

A smirk curls on Felix’s lips as he pulls out of the parking lot.   
_ Tonight’s going to be a real treat. _

\-----

When Felix gets home Seán is still in the bedroom, but all sexual activities have halted. The Irishman is curled up in their bed, clad in his favourite pair of sweatpants and a loose tee. (To be true, those pants are Felix’s favourite too; he can never seem to look away from how nicely they reveal the curves of his boyfriend’s ass and thighs.)

Seán looks up from his phone when the bedroom door opens.

“You missed the fun babe.” He says, disappointed. Felix chuckles as he approaches the bed.

“What do you mean? The fun hasn’t even started yet.”

“The fun ended after I came about 10 minutes ago!” Seán exclaims. His breath catches in his throat when he notices the predatory grin on Felix’s face. He swallows audibly when the Swede motions for him to come to the edge of the bed. Felix reaches out and tangles his fingers into his hair, tugging roughly. Seán hisses as his head lolls back with the force of Felix’s grasp.

“What rule did you break?” Felix spits. Seán forces down a moan.

“I touched myself and came without permission, sir.”

“That's right.” The Swede releases his hold on Seán’s hair and pushes him back down onto the bed. “Get those clothes off, you’re in for a hell of a night, sweetheart.”

“Yes, sir.” He replies, quickly complying and slipping off his sweats and tee.

“Good boy.” Felix teases, standing back and watching as more and more of the Irishman’s skin is exposed. When the last part of his clothing hits the floor Seán repositions himself in front of Felix, waiting for further instructions. The Swede hums affectionately and traces Seán’s jaw with his fingers. “Get on you knees in the middle of the bed, arms behind you back.” He commands gently.

“Yes, sir.” The latter replies, scooting back into the middle of the bed. His eyes follow Felix to the closet and he watches as he retrieves a tie from a hanger.

“Turn around and let me see your hands.” Seán doesn’t hesitate to do so, turning his back to the Swede and extending his arms backwards. His dick slowly begins to harden as the smooth material of the tie rubs against the flesh of his wrists. When Felix feels that the knot is tight enough he tugs at it once before returning his attention to Seán.

Seán bites his lip when he hears the quiet rustle of clothes behind him, and all of the sudden it’s hard to be facing away from Felix. He wants to turn around and worship the Swede’s toned body, he wants to pepper the flesh with kisses and bites and suck dark hickies into the skin on his collar bones; but he knows better than to turn around. He’s already pushed his luck for the night.

“Bend over, and where did you put the vibe?” Felix asks calmly, slipping off his boxers.

“Top drawer, next to the lube and condoms, sir.” Seán replies. He bends over, allowing his face press against the soft blanket below him. The top drawer of the bedside table opens and he hears the soft thumps of objects being dropped on the bed.

“So did you have fun earlier? Have fun being a little  _ slut _ and putting on a show for me when you knew I was working?” Felix spits, crawling up behind Seán. 

“Yes, sir.” He replies, shivering when Felix’s hands ghost over his ass, moving upwards and tracing his spine. “I just really needed something, but you were busy...but I figured you’d at least like to see-”

Felix cuts off Seán’s snarky comment with a hard smack on the ass, making the smaller man gasp.

“Watch it; you’re only making it worse for yourself, baby.” Felix informs, reaching over to retrieve the vibrator and lube from the other side of the bed. Seán hears the cap of the lube pop open. “Do I need to stretch you? Or are you ok?” 

“I’m fine, sir.” 

“Tell me if you change your mind, understand?” 

“Yes, sir.”

With that Felix starts pushing the thick vibe into Seán’s still stretched hole, watching with interested eyes as the silicone disappears into his boyfriend. The Irishman moans quietly when the balls of the toy bump his ass.

“Are you ready, baby?” Felix coos, one hand holding the toy in place as the other strokes Seán’s back gently.

“Yes, sir.”

That’s all Felix needs to hear before he cranks the vibrator’s setting up to the highest notch. Seán’s reaction is immediate. Felix’s name comes out as a screech as his muscles clamp down on the vibrating toy. His legs begin to shake from the overstimulating sensations. 

Felix simply leans back and strokes his cock at the sight of Seán’s predicament, smiling devilishly at the thought of leaving him like this all fucking night. Part of him truly wants to do that; leave poor little Seán tied up and whining with a vibe against his prostate until he’s crying from pleasure. It would be a nice show, watching him completely fall apart. His thoughts are interrupted by Seán’s voice.

“Felix,  _ please! _ ” Seán begs, wiggling in an attempt to find relief from the constant barrage of vibrations against his prostate.

“Please what? Let you cum? If you want to cum then cum,  _ slut _ . Or don’t, I really couldn’t care less at this point.” He replies, reaching forward and pressing the vibrator impossibly deeper into his boyfriend’s hole. “Either way I’m fucking you into the mattress after this.” Seán moans even louder at his words, but Felix knows that the threat is empty; there’s no way he would last long after watching Seán unravel like this.

However, the façade remains strong as rearranges to lean over and spew filthy nothings into Seán’s ear. His words earn him pretty moans and whines, but he wants to hear even more. He quickly brings his hand down on the Irishman’s ass, still spitting absolute filth at him verbally. The action sends Seán over the edge, and he moans as he releases his second load of the night onto the blanket. Felix clicks the vibrator off before slowly removing it from his boyfriend’s used hole. 

“You’re so pretty when you’re unraveled like this, baby.” The Swede coos, dropping the toy on the bed beside him as he removes Seán’s binds, allowing the Irishman to move his arms once more.

“Thank you, sir.” Seán replies, out of breath. He sits up properly and stretches his arms out as Felix grabs a condom and starts rolling it on. He watches as the Swede lays own and motions him over.

“Come here, baby, I want you to ride me. Then we’re done for the night, ok?”

“Yes, sir.” The Irishman straddles Felix slowly, ignoring the protesting of his thigh muscles. Felix grabs his hips gently and guides him down onto his cock, filling him up again. Seán’s head falls back as he sighs; no toy could ever compare to the feeling he gets when Felix’s cock fills him to the brim.

“Start when you’re ready.” Felix says when Seán is fully seated in his lap. He takes a few moments to readjust to the sensations before lifting himself up a bit. Felix groans when he slides back down, taking the full length. “Holy shit, Seán...so fucking good, keep going.”

Felix looks over Seán’s face as the smaller man bounces on his cock; his face is red and splotchy, and his spit slicked lips are parted to let out filthy moans and whines. His hips are moving so perfectly, it takes Felix’s breath away. Soon it’s all too much.

“Shit shit  _ shit _ … I’m so fucking close Seán!” Felix warns, reaching forward and grabbing onto Seán’s hips and squeezing tight. 

“Cum, sir,  _ please please please fucking cum _ !” The smaller man begs, out of breath and exhausted. His words go straight to Felix’s cock, and he shoots his load into the condom before pulling Seán down and holding him there. The warmth around his now sensitive cock is incredible as he basks in the post-orgasmic bliss.

“Jesus fuck, Seán.” The Swede mutters between heavy breaths. Seán slumps forward, resting his weight on Felix entirely.

“I’m so fucking tired…” He complains half-heartedly, chuckling weakly when Felix mutters back a quiet ‘same’. “Can we take a bath before bed?” 

“Yeah, of course. We’re pretty gross now, huh?” Felix jokes, rolling to the side and dumping Seán onto the bed gently. 

“I wasn’t too bad, but you definitely made it worse.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Fuck off.”

Felix chuckles and leans in, catching Seán’s lips in a brief, but loving kiss.

“Let’s take that bath then get to bed.”

Seán smiles and sits up.

“Yes, sir.”


End file.
